In Defense of Sarah Jacobs
by SilverShoes17
Summary: Sarah gets too much hate in the Newsies fandom, and she has no one to defend her, until now! Yes, I, SilverShoes17, being of  mostly sound mind, am defending Sarah! Part Two: The Newsies' Response. Read, enjoy, review!
1. Part One: The List

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. This fic is in no way meant to insult Ele Keats, the actress who played Sarah.**

Recently returning to the fanfiction world, I have also returned to my obsession with Newsies. This, of course, has meant looking up fan sites. And on almost every site I visited, there was a "Why I Hate Sarah" page. Some (ok, most) of my points are responses to what I read.

It seems that Sarah gets a lot of smack talk from most Newsies fans/fanfiction writers. While I admit that her character was slightly unnecessary and the end of the movie would have been just as happy without her and Cowboy's little game of tonsil hockey, she doesn't deserve the hate she gets. I've seen complaints for her character being too plain/in the way/ blah blah blah. I used to hate her too, so I see what you all are thinking. But you have to step back and really look at her character before you judge her.

So, without further delay...

In Defense of Sarah Jacobs-

1) She only has 27 lines. Yes, I went to the script and checked. That's not nearly enough time to get any sort of deep character/personality development in there.

2) She's a GIRL in a group of BOYS. Of course she's going to be/seem weak. This was 1899; girls weren't viewed/raised in the same way as they are now. And they certainly didn't know/weren't taught how to throw a punch.

3) She sells those doilies she makes. What do you think she was carrying in that basket? Puppies?

4) "You stupid ape" was possibly a good insult back then. Think about it, no one wants to be called a monkey, unless they are, well, a monkey. And I don't think that monkey would like being called stupid, do you?

5) Yes, she's getting the plates. If she hadn't announced it, David would have gone for the plates as well and looked like an idiot because he didn't know she already got them. I'm more worried about David and his enthusiasm about getting the knife...

6) She GLANCED AT THE WINDOW BEFORE she went over there! She was even facing that way when she woke up! If you saw someone sleeping on your fire escape, you would investigate! Kudos to her for being brave enough to look herself because if I saw someone on my fire escape I would have been scared (censored)-less!

7) Sure, she could have been more polite when she told Jack to go up on the roof. But put yourself in her place. The guy you like is sitting outside your window. You're not going to be all "Would you please be so kind as to go wait up on the roof while I prepare you a lovely breakfast to woo you with so you will fall in love with me?" No, you're going to want to sound cute and flirty. Saying "please" would have just ruined it.

8) "It's the same sun as here." Well, it is. Sorry to hurt your feelings, Cowboy.

9) Then there's the argument people make that she laughs at Jack when he asks her if him going to Santa Fe matters to her or not. I say that it is an extremely awkward situation for her to be in. The way I see it, her and Jack haven't established a real relationship yet, therefore, she doesn't know if it should matter to her or not. Either way, I would think it would be obvious by her smile and his that it does indeed, even just a little bit, matter!

10) Maybe the Bo Peep get up was in style for girls her age at the time.

11) I've seen complaints about how she wakes up with her hair looking perfect right when she gets out of bed before the rooftop scene. It's possible that she's a sound sleeper and doesn't move much at night, which is the reason people's hair gets messed up over night. And I don't know what shampoo you're using, but my hair doesn't look super terrible in the morning. To make you feel better, her hair gets messed up when her and Les have their run in with the Delanceys.

12) Yeah, she didn't cry when Jack left. I read somewhere that the real newsie strike last 2 weeks. Is 2 weeks really enough time to be upset enough to cry over someone leaving? (Forget about 'Dear John'!) Especially when you weren't with them a lot? Not in my book. She's sad, yeah, but she doesn't need to cry. She even smiles a little bit (in the shot of her before the one with her, Les and David)! That shows she accepts his Santa Fe dream. The other newsies, who have known him for possibly years, don't shed a tear; they go back to their regular business. Les is the only one who cries, but he's 10 so it's ok.

13) I know she also kisses him after only knowing him a short amount of time, but well, who wouldn't want to? Just because she wouldn't cry when he left doesn't mean she wouldn't kiss him when he came back.

14) Her voice. Really? You're really going to hate her for her voice? Seriously, kid?

15) I'm not even going to say anything if you think the fork/cake thing is a valid argument. It was a continuity problem the filmmakers made.

So there you have it, 15 points defending Sarah. There are possibly more I can think of, but 15 seems like a good, catchy-sounding number. I'm not going to be all "you must like Sarah now!" or anything. I just thought some people may get a little chuckle out of my comments :)

For those who still hate Sarah, enjoy-

http:/www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=M46Qc0QDGj8&feature=related

Go to about 4:27 and keep your eyes on Sarah's face.

Review please!


	2. Part Two: The Response

**I don't own Newsies. I mean no disrespect to Ele Keats when I write this. **

**I had ideas for what the boys would say to certain points I made, so I thought up this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Because it's a parody, this will be one of the few times I shall use accents more than usual. Oh, and I suggest opening the first chapter in a separate window to follow along if you want.**

* * *

><p>The whole gang was gathered in Tibby's restaurant. The room echoed with the loud voices of the newsies.<p>

"Hey! Everybody shut it!" I yelled to no success. "Guys, could you help me out here?"

Spot stood up on his chair.

"All of you'se can it or I'll soak ya!" he shouted and the newsies were silenced, fearing the Brooklyn leader. "They'se all yours, SilvahShoes."

"Thank you, Mr. Conlon," I said. "Now everyone, Sarah has something to say." The brunette stood up next to Jack.

"I would just like to say thank you to SilverShoes for defending me. She did quite an excellent job of it, and-" Sarah began politely before she was interrupted by the boys going back to their conversations. I elbowed Spot to quiet them again.

"Shut ya traps, boys!" The King of Brooklyn yelled. "Ya want her to write a tragedy story about ya? Cuz she will!" I smiled evilly and they all quieted down again.

"Thank you, Spot," I said. "That was one of my first points. You boys barely gave Sarah a chance to speak! Here the poor dear is, just wanting to talk and let her thoughts be known, but you won't let her!"

"Maybe we shouldn't let you talk eithah tootsie," I heard Racetrack say. I glared at him.

"You're a candidate in my poll for a personal oneshot, mister," I said angrily. "I can kill your brother."

"Don't upset her, Race," Spot said. "She already killed me whole family."

"And me muddah and sistah," Jack piped up.

"Your mother was already dead!" I replied. "You knew that!"

"Well that doesn't mean ya had to kill me sistah too!"

"But you never had a sister!" I snapped.

"Not anymore I don't," he said under his breath, slouching in his seat.

"I hoid she killed anuddah man's wife and baby too," Boots added. "And made anuddah goil a vampire who killed her bruddah."

"Don't remind them of those!" I shouted. "Those stories are dead!"

"And don't forget, ya also killed off Sar-" Blink began.

"Moving on," I said quickly, cutting him off. "The point is, don't piss me off. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the boys all grumbled. _Let's see how long they keep that promise_, I thought.

Jack grabbed the list I held in my hand.

"Ok now," he said. "So I think we already covered the fact that we don't really give Sarah a chance to talk. Now numbah 2."

Sarah read over Jack's shoulder. "I'm not weak!"

"Yeah, you are," David said and she glared at him icily.

"Well so are you!" she retorted. "Did_ you_ even throw a single punch during the strike?"

"Uhh," he replied, trying to remember.

"Didn't think so," she smirked. "And I also don't like how you boys always make rude jokes around me."

"Just be happy you're not here when we make all the _really_ rude jokes," Racetrack mumbled. I sent him a glare that screamed 'STFU or else'. "Sorry, Sarah."

Several of the other boys apologized as well.

"Thank you," she said.

"Next, the doilies," Jack said.

"Ha!" Racetrack laughed.

"You want anything to happen to little Benito?" I threatened him. "I'm not scared. It would be such a tragic little oneshot..."

"No! Not Benny!" he begged. "I'll be quiet, I promise!"

"Sure you will, Race." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Anyway," Jack said. "Back to the doilies."

"Lace!" Sarah corrected him. "It's _lace_! Not doilies."

"All right, lace," Jack said.

"You must admit," I spoke up. "You boys took a lot of money away from her family with the strike." They all grumbled, realizing my statement was true. "Think of how long and hard Sarah had to work, sewing all that lace and then some to sell. Les and Davey, you better appreciate what your sister did. She put food on the table for you boys."

"Thanks Sarah!" Les said joyfully. David stayed silent. I glared at him, then looked at Les for a moment and mouthed 'I'm not scared'.

"Yeah, thanks Sarah," he immediately said, sitting up straight.

"What's next on the list?" Mush asked. Jack read silently and gasped, throwing the paper on the floor, stomping on it as if it were on fire. He looked at Sarah with a horrified expression as the boys shouted at him.

"What is it, Jack?"

"What's it say?"

"I-I can't say it out loud," he replied to the boys' questions. "It's not appropriate for even _our_ ears. Sarah, how could you?"

"How could she what?"

"What'd she do?"

"What does it say?"

"It's-it's too bad to read out loud," Jack said dramatically. "You'll hafta read it for yourselves." He picked up the paper slowly, holding it as far away from himself as possible as he handed it to Mush to be passed around. Each of the boys had the same look as Jack by the time it went around the room.

"Sarah, why?"

"That's not right of a lady."

"What's so bad about it?" I asked. "All she did was call him a stu-"

"No!" They all shouted, covering their ears. "Don't say it!"

"It is really that bad?" I whispered to Sarah. She nodded. "And they say _you're_ the weak one." We both shrugged and giggled.

"Let's go on to number 5," she announced, grabbing the now wrinkled paper from Jack and reading. "Well, you _would_ have looked like an idiot if I hadn't said I was getting the plates, David, because you also would have gone to get them when I already did. Besides, you said you were getting the knife."

"I wanted to get the plates too!" David shouted childishly.

"Well, Davey, you didn't call it," I reasoned. "You called getting the knife first before Sarah even started saying she would get the plates. You should have said 'I'll get the knife _and plates_' if you wanted to get the plates."

"I did...in my head!"

"What are we, mind readers?" Sarah retorted. "And you had already called getting the knife!"

"I was gonna go get the plates _after _I got the knife! And the knife is the most important thing to get when having cake," he said. "Were we supposed to cut the cake with the plates?"

"You all got cake?" Les said, looking quite confused.

"Ok, ok," I stopped the bickering between the siblings. "David, next time, be sure you call that you're getting the plates _out loud_ all right?" He mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah, whatever.' Again I looked from him to Les, raising my eyebrows. "I mean, yes ma'am."

"Very well then," I said proudly. "Would you please read the next one on the list, Sarah?"

She read it over to herself.

"Not fair!" she shouted. "I can't control where I'm facing when I wake up! How can people complain about that? Those stupid apes!" The boys all gasped and covered their ears.

"Would ya stop saying that?"

"Not again!"

"The horrah!"

"Arrggghhahhharghhh!"

"I suggest you not use that phrase anymore," I whispered to Sarah then turned to everyone else. "So we've established that the fact that Sarah was already facing the window and therefore the argument is invalid. Next?"

"Um, let's skip that one," she replied quickly. I looked at the paper.

"All right," I said, smiling and winking at her. "Next then?" She handed me the list. "It _is_ the same sun as here, Jack. Sorry to burst your bubble."

He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Don't give me that look!" I scolded.

"Well she didn't hafta tell me!" he said. "I was poifectly happy thinking it was a different sun!"

"It's basic astronomy," Sarah said.

"Ass-what?" Mush said, scratching his head. I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Ugh, never mind," Sarah replied. "SilverShoes, what's next on the list?"

"I think you're going to want to skip this one as well," I said quietly to her.

"Why?" She took the paper from me. "Why on earth would I want to-oh. Oh yes, let's skip that one too." She handed it back, her face turning red.

"What're you hiding from me, Sarah?" Jack piped up.

"Nothing, Jack," she answered. "Nothing at all. The next topic, please."

"People have a problem with your outfit from the rally," I paraphrased. The boys all erupted with laughter.

"Ya looked like Lil' Bo Peep!" Spot said.

"I was gonna ask if you found your sheep yet!" Skittery finally spoke.

"That was the strangest thing I'd every seen someone wear!" Blink laughed.

"Benny! Maria! George! Sam! Peter! Abigail! Nico!" I called the names of several of the boys' siblings...and dog. "I'm not scared!" That shut them up.

"Still one of the ugliest things me eyes have evah seen," Racetrack said.

"One more comment, Mr. Higgins," I said, glaring at him. "And Benny gets it." He cowered in his place. "Do you have anything to say, Sarah?"

"The mayor's daughter wore that same outfit 2 days later," Sarah said with a smirk, looking particularly at Blink.

"Well, I must admit you looked lovely in it. I always knew you were a trendsettah," the boy with the eye patch said as he sunk into his chair. "What's the next point, SilvahShoes?"

"Sarah's hair is apparently too perfect when she wakes up," I paraphrased again. "It upsets some people."

"Well it's not my fault if I'm a very sound sleeper and barely move at night," she defended. "So I think that argument is invalid."

"Fair enough," I said.

Jack grabbed the list from me.

"All right, all right," he complained. "I'se tired of you two having your own lil' conversations about these. Next one the list is-" His face looked sad when he read. "Wh-Sarah, ya didn't cry for me? That hoits."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can cry at the drop of a hat!" she squeaked. "Besides, we hadn't known each other for that long, Jack. And I was happy you were finally getting to go to Santa Fe; you finally were going to live your dream."

"And to think, you were one of the main reasons I didn't go!" he pouted again.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Sarah replied. "Did you even read the next one yet?"

"No," he said. He read it over and his pouty face turned into a smile. "All right, I forgive ya." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and everyone gagged. "Pipe down, ya bums!" he shouted. "SilvahShoes, you'se can read the rest."

"Ok then." I took the list from him. "Sarah," I said when I read it. "Were you possibly sick during the strike? A sore throat, perhaps?"

"No, not at all," she replied sweetly. "Why would you ask?"

"Well then!" I shouted. "Those stupid apes!" The boys all covered their ears again. "Hating on you like that just for your voice! That's awful!"

"Ya gotta quit saying that!"

"Gonna make our ears bleed!"

"Ya wanna be soaked?"

"Soaked by who?" I replied. "I doubt I'll get soaked through the computer."

"What's a computer?" Skittery asked.

"Um, never mind that," I said. "Next on the list is-" I said, pausing briefly as I read. "Well if they weren't before, now they certainly _are _stupid apes!"

"No!"

"Why d'ya gotta keep saying it?"

"Can't ya think of something nicer to say?"

"Just call them dumb-asses or something!"

I saw Les crying and David trying to comfort him. Skittery was doing the same with a blotchy-faced Tumbler. I still had no idea of why it was such a bad thing to say!

"What is it?" Sarah asked, walking over to me and taking the list. "Oh yeah. I guess that was a bad time to try out my new magic trick."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I really didn't mean to offend anyone by writing this, so sorry if you felt that way!<strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
